Kaito ga uninstall
by Shi no aria
Summary: Kaito menyayangi masternya. Dan itu dia ekspresikan saat masternya pulang. Sebuah pengekspresian yang tidak pernah diharapkan. Based from "KAITO ga Uninstall". WARNING: CHARA DEATH MORE THAN ONCE! Ending sebenarnya 2 ending lain. ENJOY! R&R!


Ini fanfic per tama "saya". mohon dimaklumi kalau ada kekurangan. Saya juga tidak biasa membuat fic seperti ini, jadi maaf kalau mengecewakan. Dan sedikit pemberitahuan: fic ini sudah saya perbaiki sesuai saran Diesty Sutcliff-san yang dengan sangat baik hatinya mau memberitahu kekurangan fic ini sehingga bisa saya perbaiki. Thx a lot, Diesty-san!!

Disclaimer: saya rasa saya nggak perlu nulis disclaimer tapi, vocaloid adalah milik YAMAHA, para vocaloid yang saya pakai adalah milik Crypton Future Media, dan KAITO ga Uninstall adalah milik pembuatnya (kalau nggak salah,namanya IcepickP). Saya hanya memiliki fic ini.

* * *

Di dalam sebuah ruang kerja yang berantakan, terdapatlah 2 orang laki-laki. Yang satu sedang duduk di depan monitor. Dia mengenakan sebuah jas laboratorium panjang dan wajahnya seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu. Sedangkan laki-laki yang satu lagi tersambung dengan kabel-kabel panjang yang berhubungan dengan beberapa mesin. Dia memakai mantel panjang berwarna biru dan putih. Kelihatannya dia tertidur.

Ruangan yang gelap itu hanya memiliki layar monitor sebagai sumber penerangan. Di monitor itu tertera tulisan ''UPLOADING DATA: 99.80% COMPLETE''.

Tiba-tiba, dalam hitungan detik, tulisannya berubah menjadi ''UPLOADING DATA: 100% COMPLETE. FINISHED''. Begitu melihat tulisan yang tertera di layar monitor tersebut, pria yang sedang duduk di depan monitor tersebut menyambut tulisan tadi dengan sebuah senyuman, senyum kemenangan.

Dia pun segera berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan menuju laki-laki yang satu lagi, yang terhubung dengan mesin-mesin dan kabel-kabel. Bagaikan sadar pria yang memakai jas laboratorium itu sedang mendekatinya, dia membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

Pria yang memakai jas laboratorium yang sudah berada tepat di depannya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman, senyuman yang sangat tulus, lalu berkata...

''Selamat pagi....Kaito....''

----------

''Kaito...''

''Kaito...''

''BAKAITO!!''

Kaito langsung sadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara Meiko, ''kakak perempuannya''.

''Geez... Jangan melamun! Kau lupa kau sedang apa?!'' sahut Meiko lagi. Kaito segera melihat tangannya yang sedang menggenggam pita dekorasi panjang.

''Membuat pita dekorasi lalu memasangnya untuk pesta penyambutan kepulangan master kesini?'' tanya Kaito.

''Hahaha!!'' Kagamine kembar langsung menertawainya. ''Padahal Kaito-Nii sendiri yang bilang mau melakukannya, kok bisa lupa sendiri?'' tanya Kagamine Rin, Kagamine perempuan yang merupakan Kagamine tertua.

''Maaf, seperitnya aku bengong'' jawab Kaito yang segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

''Kaito-nii sedang memikirkan apa? Kok kayaknya bengongnya hebat banget?'' tanya Kagamine Len, Kagamine laki-laki yang merupakan adik kembar Rin.

''Ooh! Jangan-jangan kaito-nii lagi mikirin cewek?!'' Rin segera berasumsi, tapi dengan cepat Len memberi asumsi lain. ''Bukannya mikirin es krim? Dia kan baru makan 10 cup dan 5 cone hari ini''.

Kaito hanya tersenyum melihat kedua ''adik''nya lalu menjawab, ''sayangnya bukan. Aku cuma tiba-tiba teringat pada saat aku 'lahir'. Bukan es krim, apalagi cewek''.

''Ooh... Kukira betulan es krim. kaito-nii kan punya penyakit 'ice cream complex' yang sudah mencapai stadium akhir'' celetuk Len dengan diiringi tertawa kecil setelahnya.

''Ahahahaha!! bener!!'' Rin tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mendengar perkataan Len.

''kalau begitu, Len, kamu mengidap 'banana complex' yang parah. Dan Rin, kamu mengidap 'orange complex' yang juga sama parahnya. Coba kalian ikut rehabilitasi kapan-kapan'' balas Kaito dengan senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

''Memangnya kau berhak bilang begitu? Harusnya kau juga ikut rehabilitasi, Kaito'' Meiko ikut-ikutan sambil tertawa kecil melihat ''adik-adik''nya.

''Dan kita harus mencari pusat rehabilirasi yang menyediakan layanan rehabilitasi minuman keras juga!'' kata Rin tiba-tiba, yang segera disambut oleh deathglare Meiko.

''Umm... Maksudku untuk kebaikan jepang! Di jepang kan banyak pemabuk, jadi tempat rehabilitasi itu perlu untuk mengembalikan mereka ke jalan yang benar! Betul,kan?!'' Rin yang mencoba mengelak langsung berniat mengajak Len terlibat dan menoleh kearahnya.

''Eh? Yaah... Menurutku,sih, itu bagus...'' jawab Len tanpa pikir panjang. Aura di sekitar Meiko mendadak berubah menjadi hitam. Sontak, mereka berdua kaget dan berusaha lari. Tapi sayang, Meiko berhasil memberi mereka berdua cekikan dengan lengannya, yang merupakan salah satu jurusnya yang paling mematikan.

''Ma...haph....!'' seru kedua Kagamine itu pada Meiko, berusaha meminta ampun.

Kaito yang melihat itu tidak memihak salah satu pihak, dia hanya tertawa. Walaupun dalam hatinya dia tidak sedang tertawa, dia khawatir dan ketakutan.

''Hari ini master datang, dan kami pasti menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya. Tapi, bagaimana kalau aku tidak lebih baik dari yang lain?'' pikiran seperti itu terus terpikir di benaknya.

Kaito pun mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan berpikir ''tenang, Kaito. Master menyayangiku. Aku berharga baginya dan dia berharga bagiku. Hari ini aku pasti membuatmu tersenyum bangga padaku!''.

Tapi, tiba-tiba ada pikiran lain yang muncul dalam benaknya.

''Meiko-san, Miku-chan belum pulang?'' tanyanya pada Meiko yang masih sibuk mencekik si kembar Kagamine.

Meiko menoleh ke arah kaito lalu menjawab, ''dia bilang sih sebentar lagi. Katanya dia pasti sampai sebelum master''.

''Oh...'' tanggap kaito singkat.

''Memangnya kenapa?'' tanya Meiko sambil mengangkat alisnya.

''Bukan apa-apa. Cuma penasaran'' jawabnya sambil kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Meiko mengernyitkan dahi.

----------

''Ting tong!'' bel rumah tiba-tiba berbunyi.

''Itu pasti Miku-chan! Kaito, bukakan pintunya!''perintah Meiko pada Kaito yang baru selesai memasang pita dekorasi di dinding.

Kaito mengangguk dan segera menuju ke depan pintu.

Sesampainya disana, dia segera membuka pintu dan mendapati miku langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman lalu berkata, ''aku pulang!!''.

'' Selamat datang, Miku'' jawab Kaito dengan tersenyum membalas senyuman Miku. Walaupun jika diperhatikan baik-baik, dia agak memaksa senyumannya.

Tetapi, miku tidak menyadarinya dan langsung memeluk ''kakak''nya sambil berkata ''onii-chan!! Aku kangen sama onii-chan! Sama yang lain juga! Ngomong-ngomong, mereka dimana?''.

''Mereka di ruang makan, sedang menghias ruangan'' jawab Kaito diiringi lepasnya pelukan Miku padanya yang mengisyaratkan ''Miku akan ikut~''.

''Tapi, kamu jangan ikut-ikutan dulu. Istirahat dulu. Kamu capek, kan?''.

''Aku baik-baik saja! Aku memang nggak tidur selama 3 hari, tapi aku baik-baik saja! Makanya onii-chan....'' mohon miku pada ''kakak''nya. Dia mencoba memasang Tampang memelasnya yang terbaik walaupun dia agak sempoyongan karena mengantuk.

Akhirnya, rasa kantuk berhasil menaklukkan semangat miku.

Kaito segera menangkapnya lalu menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamar miku.

----------

Kaito membaringkan Miku diatas tempat tidur Miku yang berwarna hijau.

Kaito melihat wajah Miku yang tertidur pulas lalu berpikir ''Miku adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal, suaranya indah, wajahnya manis, dan yang terpenting, karakternya bisa menarik banyak orang. Dibandingkan dia, aku...grh!''. Kaito menggigit bibirnya.

Dia kesal pada pikirannya sendiri. Dia memang mengakui kalau Miku memang memiliki karir diatasnya dan vocaloid lain. Dia pun sadar master sangat menyayangi Miku. Tapi, dia kembali mengobati hatinya dengan cara yang sama, berpikir bahwa master mencintainya lebih dari vocaloid lain, baik itu Meiko, Rin, Len, ataupun Miku.

Menyadari perasaannya menjadi campur aduk, Kaito memutuskan untuk mengambil es krim di kulkas untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Dia pun segera meninggalkan kamar Miku, berharap pikiran aneh itu tertinggal di sana.

----------

Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Semua persiapan mereka sudah selesai.

Miku yang baru membantu 1 jam telah memberi mereka saran-saran yang bagus. Mereka semua bekerja sama menghias ruang makan dengan sangat bersemangat karena membayangkan wajah bahagia master mereka jika dia melihat hasil kerja keras mereka.

Hasilnya? ruang makan menjadi lebih indah dari dugaan mereka semua. Alat-alat makan tertata rapi diatas meja yang dilapisi taplak spesial yang kami jahit sendiri dengan character item para vocaloid sebagai motif. Makanan-makanan lezat nan harum diletakkan di tengah meja dengan rapi dan harmonis. Dinding-dinding terlihat indah setelah dihias dengan pita-pita dekorasi. Lantai dan jendela bersih mengkilap tanpa kotoran atau debu sedikitpun.

''Ting tong!''.kekaguman mereka dipecah oleh bunyi bel rumah. Tanpa melihat wajahnya pun, para vocaloid tahu siapa yang datang, master mereka.

Mereka semua ingin membukakan pintu untuk master tetapi, duo Kagamine langsung berlari untuk membuka pintu. Saat itulah, Kaito bisa mendengar suara master dan suara para Kagamine yang sedang berbincang-bincang dan tertawa. Mereka terdengar sangat bahagia.

Saat itu, Kaito benar-benar kesal. ''kenapa aku tidak segera membuka pintunya? Aku bodoh!'' pikirnya.

Untungnya, dia masih dapat mengendalikan ekspresinya sehingga tidak ada yang sadar.

Kedatangan master ke ruangan tersebut membuat Kaito kembali pada kehidupan nyatanya.

''Ruangan ini jadi bagus sekali, ya... Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak datang kemari,

padahal baru satu bulan'' komentarnya pada ''anak-anak''nya sambil tersenyum kecil. Mereka pun membalas senyuman master mereka.

''Nah, karena makanan lezat sudah tersedia di atas meja, mari kita habiskan sebelum dingin!'' seru master mereka dengan bersemangat.

Kaito melihat vocaloid lain tampak sangat senang. Tapi, dia melihat Meiko tampak lebih senang dari yang lain. Wajar, mengingat Meiko-lah yang memasak semua makanan ini. Sedangkan yang lain hanya membantu sebisanya.

Mereka segera duduk di tempat masing-masing lalu melakukan sebuah toast untuk merayakan pulangnya master. Setelah itu master mencicipi makanan buatan Meiko.

''hmm! Enak sekali, Meiko! Kau memang hebat'' kata master sambil mengelus kepala Meiko dengan lembut. Meiko sedikit blushing, tapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya karena dia baru saja dipuji master.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Kaito memperhatikan mereka sambil menggenggam erat sendoknya. Rasanya dia merasakan sesuatu, entah itu amarah, iri, atau cemburu. Dia tidak

tahu. Satu-satunya yang dia tahu, hatinya tidak tenang.

Dia memalingkan wajahnya menuju piringnya, lalu memakan makanan yang tersaji diatasnya. Tetapi, pikirannya melayang. Dia teringat saat-saat master mengusap kepalanya ketika dia menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan baik.

Mendadak, gambar di dalam pikirannya berubah. Sosoknya berubah menjadi Meiko.

Perasaan aneh itu kembali menjangkitinya. Kini, mungkin Kaito tidak menyadari ekspresinya berubah menjadi geram, tetapi mengandung kesedihan.

Meiko sedang mengobrol dengan master, sedangkan Rin dan Len asyik bermain shiritori (sambung kata) sambil makan. Hanya Miku yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kaito.

Miku pun meletakkan tangannya di atas pundak Kaito. Taktiknya sukses mengembalikan fokus Kaito ke dunia nyata.

''Ada apa, onii-chan?'' tanya Miku pada Kaito.

''Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa,kok. Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?'' Kaito bertanya balik sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

''Ah, tidak...cuma...onii-chan kelihatan geram... Mungkin aku salah lihat'' kata Miku cepat.

Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Kaito, tapi dia tidak berani bertanya.

Tanpa disadari, piring mereka semua sudah kosong. Melihat ini, master berkata, ''sekarang semua sudah kenyang,kan? Bagaimana kalau setelah ini aku mendengar kalian menyanyi?''.

''Tentu saja!!'' seru Rin bersemangat, diikuti anggukan oleh Len dan Miku.

Setelah menerima konfirmasi, master kembali berbicara, ''baiklah, aku akan memanggil kalian satu per satu. Nanti yang dipanggil datang ke ruang kerjaku lalu menyanyi disana. Sekarang, kita mulai dari yang termuda, Len''.

''Baik,master!'' seru Len bersemangat.

Master pun pergi ke ruang kerjanya dengan Len dibelakangnya. Sedangkan Meiko mencuci piring, Kaito menonton TV sambil memakan es krim (walaupun dia nggak memerhatikan TV-nya), Miku menonton TV di samping kanan Kaito sambil memperhatikan Kaito dengan khawatir. Sedangkan Rin duduk di samping kiri Kaito sambil memakan jeruk. Konsentrasinya tercurah sepenuhnya pada TV yang sedang menampilkan drama.

----------

''Onii-chan.... Sekarang giliranmu!'' kata Miku setengah berteriak pada Kaito.

'DEG!'. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Kaito sekarang benar-benar takut dan cemas.

Dia bisa merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya. Tapi dia tetap berdiri dan menuju ruangan dimana sekarang masternya berada.

''Tidak ada yang perlu kutakutkan. Aku sangat sering berlatih. Pasti tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Pasti master akan terpukau lagi dan mengusap kepalaku lagi, tersenyum padaku lagi, dan melihatku lagi'' pikirnya untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, dia sudah berada di depan pintu ruang kerja masternya.

Kaito yang masih merasa ada ganjalan di hatinya membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan perlahan. Dilihatnya masternya duduk di atas kursi kerjanya, memegang beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya. bagaikan ingin menenangkan Kaito, dia tersenyum pada Kaito.

Kaito masih merasa tidak enak, tetapi senyuman masternya membuatnya lebih baik. Dia pun mengambil kertas yang disodorkan masternya. Isinya adalah sebuah lagu baru. masternya memasukkan data lagu tersebut ke dalam memori Kaito.

Lagu tersebut adalah lagu bertempo cepat dengan perubahan nada yang ekstrim. Kaito merasa dia tidak bisa menyanykannya, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk menyanyikannya, demi masternya.

Kaito dapat mengatasi intronya, hanya saja, sekarang dia dihadapkan pada rintangan pertama, perubahan nada ekstrim.

''Aaa....aaa.....ukh!'' Kaito memegangi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

''ada apa Kaito?'' master yang khawatir segera berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Kaito.

''A...aku tidak apa-apa, master...*cough*'' Kaito mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri agar master tidak khawatir.

Tapi dia gagal. Masternya sudah terlanjur khawatir. Kaito pun mencoba melanjutkan lagu tersebut.

Dia terus menyanyikannya sampai dia mendekati rintangan berikutnya, tempo cepat.

kali ini, dia tidak dapat mengelak. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengikuti tempo lagu yang terlalu cepat.

Sekarang dia berhenti menyanyi. Sadar bahwa lagu itu mustahil dia nyanyikan.

Wajahnya memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Tapi dia berusaha tidak memperlihatkan air matanya di depan master. Dia tidak mau lagi mempermalukan dirinya di depan masternya.

''Maaf, master. Aku...tidak bisa menyanyikannya'' kata Kaito sambil menunduk.

Master makin mendekati Kaito.

Dia sangat ingat berapa tempo maksimal vocaloid-vocaloidnya, dan seharusnya ini bukan masalah bagi Kaito. Dia pun mendekati Kaito lalu mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

Kaito tahu masternya tidak tersenyum tapi dia memberanikan diri melihat wajah masternya.

Diluar dugaannya, masternya tersenyum lembut dan mengatakan '' tidak apa-apa, Kaito''.

Kaito kaget. Dia tidak menyangka masternya akan berkata begitu.

''Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa menyanyikannya! Aku tahu kau pasti bisa!'' kata masternya lagi.

Kata-kata masternya membuat Kaito merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Tetapi, yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah kegagalan.

Dia sangat yakin dia tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa menyanyikannya. Memikirkannya membuatnya merasa seperti sampah.

Air mata Kaito sudah di ambang batas. Kaito pun langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

''tung-- Kaito!!'' kata masternya mencoba menghentikan Kaito. Tapi sudah terlambat. Kaito sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

----------

''*Sob* *sniff* Aku bodoh!! Kenapa aku membuat kesalahan di saat penting begini?! Sekarang master pasti akan membuangku!"

"*sob* master tidak akan memperhatikanku lagi! Padahal dulu master begitu menyayangiku. Tapi, sekarang dia sudah tidak mau melihatku lagi!!"

"Kenapa master?! Kenapa?!?!"

"Apa aku tidak ada Apa-apanya dibanding vocaloid lain?"

"Apa mereka lebih loyal dariku?!"

"Apa suara mereka lebih bagus?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!! Lebih baik..... Lebih baik mereka tidak ada!! Dengan begitu, master hanya akan melihatku seorang!" batin Kaito.

Tiba-tiba, ekspresi Kaito berubah. Dia terlihat seperti baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Benar juga..... Kalau mereka semua kubunuh, aku akan menjadi satu-satunya vocaloid disini!! Satu-satunya yang akan dilihat master...''. Kaito tersenyum memikirkan rencananya. Dia pun segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil dua buah benda dari laci mejanya, lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

----------

Kaito menuju ke ruang tengah. Disana, dia melihat Meiko sedang menonton TV. Kaito pun menghampirinya dengan ekspresi dingin, ''Meiko-san''.

Meiko berdiri lalu menoleh ke arah kaito dan berkata, ''Ada apa? Matamu merah''.

Kaito mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik badannya. Sebuah icepick.

Meiko kaget lalu mulai ketakutan, ''Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan itu?''.

Sementara keringat dingin mengalir di wajah Meiko, Kaito mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengayunkan icepick ke leher Meiko.

''Ap--!!'' Meiko tidak sempat lari. Icepick Kaito berhasil memisahkan kepala Meiko dari badannya.

''Lalu, untuk penutupnya...'' kata Kaito sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik mantelnya.

''SAUS TOMAT!!'' teriak Kaito sambil tersenyum lebar bagai setan lalu menyiramkan saus tomat secara membabi buta ke arah mayat Meiko. Para vocaloid sangat rentan terhadap saus tomat. Mesin-mesin mereka dapat rusak seketika jika terkena saus tomat. Dan Meiko, yang merupakan sebuah vocaloid, otomatis rusak seketika.

''Akh!! Ka....i...to--''.

'bruk' Meiko pun jatuh terkapar di atas lantai. Badannya mengeluarkan asap. Mesin yang ada di dalam kepalanya sudah ternoda oleh saus tomat dan sekarang sedang mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi aneh.

Kaito tersenyum, sebuah senyum kemenangan dengan aura setan.

''Kuhaha...HAHAHAHAHAHA!!'' Kaito tertawa dengan kejamnya disamping ''mayat'' Meiko yang sedang dia injak.

''Bagus sekali!! Uninstalling Meiko: COMPLETE! Tinggal tiga lagi.... Tinggal tiga lagi dan hanya aku yang tersisa!! Saat itu, master hanya akan melihatku seorang! Senyumannya hanya untukku! Bukan kalian!'' serunya lagi sambil tersenyum, senyuman seorang psycho yang sedang bersenang-senang dengan membunuh orang lain.

Tanpa dia sadari, Rin berjalan mendekati ruang tengah.

''*gasp*'' Rin bereaksi kaget saat melihat kepala Meiko yang sudah tidak menyatu lagi dengan badannya berlumuran saus tomat. Di sampingnya berdiri Kaito yang sedang memegang icepick di tangan kanannya dan botol saus tomat di tangan kirinya. Bajunya berlumuran saus tomat dan wajahnya tidak seperti biasa, dia terlihat sangat... Gelap, walau matanya menyiratkan sesuatu yang agak berbeda.

" Kaito…nii… apa yang-- kyaah!!" ucapannya terpotong oleh Kaito yang mengayunkan icepicknya ke arah Rin.

Untungnya, Rin berhasil menghindari serangan Kaito, walaupun lengannya sedikit tergores icepick.

"Tolong!! Kaito-nii jadi--!!" kali ini ucapannya benar-benar dipotong icepick Kaito yang membelah badannya menjadi dua.

Kedua belahan Rin terjatuh ke lantai diiringi Kaito yang tertawa kecil tetapi di wajahnya dia tersenyum lebar dengan aura yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Kaito-nii…kenapa…?" tanya Rin dengan lemah. Dia berusaha mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat "kakak"nya. Dan dia berhasil. Dia melihat "kakak"nya sedang menuang saus tomat ke dalam lukanya sehingga saus tomat tersebut mengalir dalam mesin-mesinnya.

"KYAAAAAH!!" jerit Rin kesakitan. Kaito yang melihatnya tertawa histeris. Dia tampak benar-benar menikmati "pembunuhan" yang sedang dia lakukan. Dia mengiringi Rin yang makin melemah sampai akhirnya "mati" dengan tawa yang seperti tawa setan.

"Uninstalling Kagamine Rin: COMPLETE!!"

---------

Len yang khawatir karena mendengar jeritan Rin langsung berlari menuju ruang tengah.

Tapi, ketika tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju ruang tengah, Kaito tiba-tiba mengayunkan icepick dari sisi kanan Len dan berhasil membelah kepalanya menjadi dua dengan mulus tanpa suara. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi saat Kaito memotong mesin bernama "Len".

"Kaito…nii…?" Len mengatakan dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar karena mesinnya sudah dirusak Kaito.

Dia tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Di depan matanya terlihat saudara kembarnya yang terbelah dua dan berlumuran saus tomat. Dia bisa melihat asap mengepul di atas badan Rin. Dia sempat melihat sekilas apa yang dipegang Kaito di tangan kirinya, sebotol saus tomat yang sudah berumuran saus.

Saat itu, hanya ada satu hal yang terpikir oleh Len, Kaito membunuh Rin.

Len marah, benar-benar marah, tapi apa daya. Dia sudah tidak utuh lagi. Sekarang beberapa detik saja cukup untuk membuatnya bernasib sama seperti Rin.

Dan tebakannya tidak salah. Sesaat setelah dia jatuh ke atas lantai, Kaito langsung menyiramnya dengan sebotol saus tomat. Tepat ke dalam "organ tubuh"nya.

"GAAAAAAKH!!" jerit Len.

Kaito memberi Len reaksi yang sama seperti saat dia "membunuh" Rin, sebuah tawa setan.

" AHAHAHAHAHA!! Lihatlah! Inilah yang terjadi kalau kalian merebut master dariku!! Uninstalling Kagamine Len: COMPLETE! Sekarang hama pengganggu yang tersisa tinggal satu…." ucap Kaito diiringi senyuman iblis.

"Sebentar lagi klimaksnya akan kumulai…"

----------

"Tok tok" sebuah ketukan memecah keheningan di kamar Miku.

"Yaa…" Miku yang sedang menghapal lirik segera memalingkan perhatiannya ke pintu kamarnya dan membukakan pintunya.

"Ah, Onii-chan! Ada apa? Kok baju Onii-chan penuh saus tomat?" tanya Miku dengan riang dan polosnya. Kaito mencoba memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum manis.

"Sabar, Kaito…skenario yang satu ini harus lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya…" batin Kaito.

"Ini gara-gara si kembar dan Meiko-san" jawab Kaito.

"Hmm..begitu? Oh,iya! Ayo, Onii-chan masuk saja dulu!" ajak Miku.

Kaito menurutinya. Dia mengambil kursi terdekat lalu duduk diatasnya sementara Miku duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Sebenarnya…ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan" ucap Kaito mengawali pembicaraan walaupun di benaknya dia berpikir, "Mulai pembicaraan dengan kalimat standar. Dia pasti tidak sadar. Dan saat dia lengah…".

Miku terlihat senang. "Onii-chan akhirnya mau bercerita! Semoga dengan begini Onii-chan bisa lebih tenang dan kembali ke dirinya yang biasa", pikirnya.

Kaito melanjutkan rencananya," bagaimana tes dari master? Kamu bisa?".

"Yup!" kata Miku bangga.

"Oh, begitu, ya…" tanggap Kaito.

Dia sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Otaknya sudah penuh amarah. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kencang, tapi dia berusaha tetap tersenyum.

"Miku tidak boleh sadar… dia tidak boleh sadar sebelum waktunya…" batin Kaito sambil menahan amarah.

"Onii-chan sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Miku polos. Kaito kaget mendengarnya.

Memori tentang saat itu pun kembali teringat. Dia menggigit bibirnya dengan ekspresi sedih yang sudah bercampur marah.

"Onii-chan…?" tanya Miku khawatir. "Apa ada yang salah?".

"Eh? Tidak. Aku nggak apa-apa,kok!" sanggah Kaito sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman kecil. Dia berharap Miku tertipu, sayangnya dia tidak tertipu. Raut wajahnya mudah untuk dibaca.

"Sekarang dia malah makin khawatir. Yah, biarlah" pikir Kaito.

"Onii-chan, belakangan ini ada apa? Kok sepertinya Onii-chan jadi…. Agak aneh" tanya Miku penuh kekhawatiran.

"apa Onii-chan sakit? Kalau begitu, ayo kita lapor ke master! Onii-chan harus cepat 'diobati'!".

Kaito langsung bereaksi mendengar kata "master".

Dia tidak memperhatikan Miku. Sekarang yang muncul di benaknya hanya Miku dan master yang terlihat bahagia. Dia bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi saat Miku menerima tes

dari master. Dia bisa membayangkan master tersenyum pada Miku, mengusap kepala Miku, dan memberinya pujian-pujian manis. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia dapatkan karena para

"pengganggu", atau paling tidak itu yang dia pikirkan.

Imajinasinya sukses membuat Kaito memanas.

Kaito langsung mengambil icepick yang dia masukkan ke dalam mantelnya lalu menebaskannya ke arah Miku.

"KYAAAH!!" teriak Miku kesakitan sambil memegang punggungnya yang tertebas icepick.

"Onii-chan?! Kenapa--?!" belum selesai Miku bicara, Kaito memotongnya dengan menusukkan icepicknya ke punggung Miku beberapa kali.

"AAAAKH!!" jerit Miku lagi. Kali ini, Miku jatuh karena kesakitan.

"Onii..chan…*cough* Kena…pa….?" tanya Miku lemas.

Kaito berjongkok di depan Miku lalu menarik rambutnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Miku dengan geram.

"ini semua salahmu…" ucap Kaito pelan.

"eh?" miku tidak mengerti maksud Kaito berkata begitu.

"Kalau saja kamu tidak ada….MASTER PASTI AKAN MEMPERHATIKANKU!!" teriak Kaito sambil melempar kepala Miku.

"Kyaah!!" teriak Miku kesakitan.

" Gara-gara kamu yang selalu menyibukkan master, master jarang dirumah!! Gara-gara kamu dan pekerjaan sialanmu itu, master sibuk membuat lagu untukmu!! HANYA UNTUKMU!! Sedangkan aku? Dia bahkan tidak memperhatikanku! Semuanya karena kamu!!" Kaito kembali melontarkan kata-kata yang sudah dipendamnya sejak dulu.

" Kamu cuma memperburuk keadaan!! Master tidak butuh vocaloid sepertimu!! Karena master cuma membutuhkanku!! Karena pesanan dari kantor sialan itulah kamu dibuat!! Sedangkan master membuatku berdasarkan keinginan hatinya!! KAU TIDAK BERHAK DAN TIDAK PANTAS ADA DISINI!!" teriak Kaito sambil mengayunkan icepicknya lagi.

Miku hanya menutup mata dan berteriak, "KYAAAAA!!!" diiringi dengan tawa Kaito yang sudah tidak sabar ingin "membunuh" Miku.

----------

"Hah? Barusan… suara Miku?" master bisa mendengar suara Miku walaupun samar.

"Perasaanku nggak enak… aku cek ke kamarnya saja! Dia sedang disana, kan?!" master yang khawatir segera berlari keluar ruang kerjanya menuju kamar Miku.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Miku, dia mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar.

Pintu pun perlahan terbuka, dan betapa terkejutnya master ketika melihat yang membuka pintunya adalah Kaito yang bajunya berlumuran saus tomat.

"uninstalling: COMPLETE" bisik kaito sambil tersenyum lebar, yang sayangnya bukan senyum yang baik sehingga membuat masternya agak merinding.

Kaito melihat masternya sambil tersenyum manis lalu berkata dengan bangganya, "master! Aku sudah menghilangkan bebanmu!".

Masternya tidak mengerti apa yang Kaito maksud.

Sebelum dia bisa mencerna ulang maksud perkataan Kaito, matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Dia melihat tubuh Miku penuh sayatan dan berlumuran saus tomat.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Miku!!" master yang khawatir langsung berlari mendekati Miku.

"master, aku sudah "membunuh" semua vocaloid disini! Sekarang hanya aku yang ada disisimu!" sahut Kaito dengan ceria.

Master kelihatan kaget, tapi Kaito tidak melihatnya.

"Dengan begini, cuma aku yang akan kau perhatikan, kan?" pikir Kaito dalam hati sambil tersenyum manis.

Tiba-tiba master bertanya pada Kaito, " kenapa kamu melakukan ini?".

"Hm?" Kaito pun menjawab sambil tersenyum manis yang lebar, "Sudah pasti,kan! Aku sangat menyayangi master! Akulah yang paling menyayangimu lebih dari siapapun atau apapun!! Karena itu aku menguninstall mereka!".

Master tidak percaya Kaito membunuh mereka demi dia, dan dia tidak mengerti alasannya. Dia terdiam sambil terus menatap Kaito yang sedang tersenyum manis didepannya. Dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa…

* * *

Yak, cerita ini selesai! Tapi, ini adalah ending yang ada di lagu aslinya. Sedangkan saya membuat 2 alternate ending dibawah ini. Bagi yang berminat, silakan dibaca!!

* * *

Route 1:

Setelah berpikir beberapa lama, master akhirnya berdiri dan berkata, "Kaito, di rumah ini kan tidak ada icepick. Darimana kau mendapatkannya?".

"Ah, ini? Aku meminjamnya dari temanku" jawab Kaito polos.

"Kan waktu makan malam tadi ada patung es, dibuatnya pakai ini".

master berjalan mendekati Kaito lalu menepuk pundaknya sambil tersenyum lalu berkata, " icepick ini kan sudah selesai kau pakai, bagaimana kalau kau kembalikan dulu?".

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya kaito sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku ada kejutan untukmu. Sekarang kembalikan saja dulu icepick ini. Nanti saat kau pulang kau bisa melihat kejutannya. Jangan lupa buang botol saus tomatnya. Sudah habis,kan?" jawab master.

Kaito langsung mengembangkan senyum lalu berkata riang, "baiklah kalau begitu! Aku pergi dulu ya, master~" . Kaito segera berlari keluar rumah.

Dia berlari ke bandara, membeli tiket, lalu, 2 jam setelahnya, dia terbang ke Rusia. Sesampainya disana, dia langsung mencari temannya itu. Setelah berkeliling selama 5 jam, dia berhasil menemukan temannya sedang duduk di bangku taman.

----------

"Ah, itu dia! Ivan-saan~~!!" panggil Kaito.

Temannya yang dia sebut Ivan tadi menoleh ke arahnya. Ivan terlihat sedikit lebih tua darinya, memakai muffler dan mantel coklat, dan berambut blonde.

"ah, Kaito-kun~ lama tidak bertemu~" sapanya sambil tersenyum.

Kaito segera menghampirinya lalu menyodorkan icepick. "Terima kasih atas pinjaman icepicknya yang sudah repot-repot kaukirim ke Jepang. Berkat ini, aku mendapat sesuatu yang lebih berharga daripada patung es!" ucap Kaito dengan riangnya, yang dibalas senyuman oleh Ivan.

"Sama-sama, Kaito-kun" balas ivan sambil mengambil icepicknya.

"Maaf, Ivan-san. Aku permisi dulu, ya! Aku buru-buru!' kata Kaito.

"Ya sudah. Nggak apa-apa kok. Daaah~" kata Ivan mengantar kepergian Kaito dengan lambaian tangan.

----------

Kaito pun langsung berlari ke bandara, membeli tiket ke jepang, dan setelah menunggu selam 2.5 jam, dia terbang kembali ke Jepang.

Sesampainya di Jepang, dia langsung berlari ke rumahnya. Saking bersemangatnya, dia sampai lupa memencet bel rumah. Ternyata pintu tidak dikunci. Dan, lagi-lagi karena terlalu bersemangat, dia tidak merasa aneh dengan pintu yang tidak dikunci tersebut. Dia langsung menuju ruang kerja masternya.

"Master! Master!" ucapnya kegirangan. Dia langsung membuka pintu ruang kerja masternya dan menemukan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan. Dia jaw drop.

"Oh, Kaito. Kamu sudah pulang? Kenapa nggak mengetuk pintu dulu?" tanya masternya pada Kaito.

" Ah, Onii-chan!" seru Miku.

"AAH!! PEMBUNUH!!" seru Kagamine bersaudara serempak karena kaget saat melihat Kaito. Mereka tampak agak ketakutan.

"Hoo… akhirnya kau datang juga, Kaito…" ucap Meiko dangan aura setan disekelilingnya sambil memukul-mukulkan tangan kanan yang dia kepalkan ke telapak tangan kirinya.

" Master! Apa maksudnya ini?!?!" protes Kaito pada masternya.

" Ini kejutannya! Aku menginstall para vocaloid lagi! Dan kali ini kau tidak boleh membunuh mereka lagi!! Membersihkan mesin mereka dari saus tomat itu susah banget!!" jawab master, yang membuat Kaito tambah jaw drop.

"Kaito~~" panggil Meiko yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya.

"Sekarang waktunya BALAS DENDAM!!!" Meiko langsung menghajar Kaito habis-habisan.

"GYAAAAAAAA!!!" teriak Kaito.

"Hei, Len, ayo kita balas dendam juga!" ajak Rin pada Len.

"Ayo!!" jawab Len menyetujui. Si kembar berlari mendekati Kaito lalu mengeroyoknya bersama Meiko.

"Kalian semua apa nggak keterlaluan?! Kasihan Onii-chan!!" seru Miku pada 3 orang pengeroyok itu.

"Ngapain?! Dia juga udah ngebunuh kita, kok!!" jawab Meiko dengan agak marah tanpa menghentikan tangannya menonjok Kaito.

"Onii-chan kan punya alasan!" kata miku lagi mencoba membela Kaito. Dia sepertinya merasa agak bersalah dan kasihan setelah mendengar "curhatan" Kaito.

Sayang, ketiga pengeroyok itu tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Master tidak melakukan apapun.

"Biar ini jadi pelajaran untuknya…" batin master.

Miku berusaha membela Kaito, tapi para pengeroyok itu tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

Sedangkan kaito, dia sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bertahan hidup.

* * *

Route 2:

Setelah berpikir beberapa lama, master akhirnya berdiri dan berkata, "Kaito, di rumah ini kan tidak ada icepick. Darimana kau mendapatkannya?".

"Ah, ini? Aku meminjamnya dari temanku" jawab Kaito polos.

"Kan waktu makan malam tadi ada patung es, dibuatnya pakai ini".

master berjalan mendekati Kaito lalu menepuk pundaknya sambil tersenyum lalu berkata, " icepick ini kan sudah selesai kau pakai, bagaimana kalau kau kembalikan dulu?".

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku ada kejutan untukmu. Sekarang kembalikan saja dulu icepick ini. Nanti saat kau pulang kau bisa melihat kejutannya. Jangan lupa buang botol saus tomatnya. Sudah habis,kan?" jawab master.

Kaito langsung mengembangkan senyum lalu berkata riang, "baiklah kalau begitu! Aku pergi dulu ya, master~" . Kaito segera berlari keluar rumah.

Dia berlari ke bandara, membeli tiket, lalu, 2 jam setelahnya, dia terbang ke Rusia. Sesampainya disana, dia langsung mencari temannya itu. Setelah berkeliling selama 5 jam, dia berhasil menemukan temannya sedang duduk di bangku taman.

----------

"Ah, itu dia! Ivan-saan~~!!" panggil Kaito. Temannya yang dia sebut Ivan tadi menoleh ke arahnya.

Ivan terlihat sedikit lebih tua darinya, memakai muffler dan mantel coklat, dan berambut blonde.

"Ah, Kaito-kun~ lama tidak bertemu~" sapanya sambil tersenyum. "Kaito segera menghampirinya lalu menyodorkan icepick.

"Terima kasih atas pinjaman icepick yang sudah repot-repot kaukirimkan ke Jepang. Berkat ini, aku mendapat sesuatu yang lebih berharga draipada patung es!" ucap Kaito dengan riangnya, yang disambut senyuman oleh Ivan.

"Terima kasih, kaito-kun. Sampai repot-repot diantar kesini. Padahal aku baru mau kirim surat yang isinya 'icepickku buatmu aja. Aku punya banyak'. Tapi, karena kamu sudah datang kesini, kukasih tahu sekarang aja, " jawab Ivan yang diikuti senyuman lebar Kaito.

"Terima kasih, Ivan-san! Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik. Sudah dulu, ya. Aku buru-buru. Daah~~" Kaito langsung berlari sambil melambai pada Ivan yang juga sedang melambai ke arahnya.

Kaito langsung berlari ke bandara, membeli tiket ke Jepang, dan setelah menunggu selam 2.5 jam, dia terbang kembali ke Jepang.

----------

Sesampainya di Jepang, dia langsung berlari ke rumahnya. Saking bersemangatnya, dia sampai lupa memencet bel rumah. Ternyata pintu tidak dikunci. Dan, lagi-lagi karena terlalu bersemangat, dia tidak merasa aneh dengan pintu yang tidak dikunci tersebut. Dia langsung menuju ruang kerja masternya.

"Master! Master!" ucapnya kegirangan. Dia langsung membuka pintu ruang kerja masternya dan menemukan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan. Dia jaw drop.

"Oh, Kaito. Kamu sudah pulang? Kenapa nggak mengetuk pintu dulu?" tanya masternya pada Kaito.

" Ah, Onii-chan!" seru Miku.

"AAH!! PEMBUNUH!!" seru Kagamine bersaudara serempak karena kaget saat melihat Kaito. Mereka tampak agak ketakutan.

"Hoo… akhirnya kau datang juga, Kaito…" ucap Meiko dangan aura setan disekelilingnya sambil memukul-mukulkan tangan kanan yang dia kepalkan ke telapak tangan kirinya.

" Master! Apa maksudnya ini?!?!" protes Kaito pada masternya.

" Ini kejutannya! Aku menginstall para vocaloid lagi! Dan kali ini kau tidak boleh membunuh mereka lagi!! Membersihkan mesin mereka dari saus tomat itu susah banget!!" jawab master, yang membuat Kaito tambah jaw drop.

"Kaito~~" panggil Meiko yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya.

"Sekarang waktunya BALAS DENDAM!!!" Meiko langsung mengayunkan lengannya kearah Kaito.

Refleks, Kaito menahan jotosan meiko dengan icepick. Walhasil, tangan Meiko rusak lagi.

Master yang kaget langsung bangkit dari kursinya. "Kaito!! Bukannya sudah kubilang kembalikan icepicknya!!" teriak master pada Kaito.

"Dia ngasih ini buatku, kok" jawab Kaito ringan. Sekarang, master yang jaw drop.

"Biru adalah musuh!! Len, ayo kita serang dia!!" seru Rin penuh semangat dan dendam.

" Sekarang giliran kami balas dendam!!" teriak Len dengan penuh amarah yang bercampur dengan semangat.

Mereka berdua menerjang Kaito tetapi Kaito bisa memotong mereka lebih dulu.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" teriak duo Kagamine itu.

Master pun langsung melindungi Miku di belakan punggungnya.

Kaito pun berjalan menuju Miku yang dilindungi master. Miku tidak mau melawan Kaito, dan master tahu itu. Hanya saja, master tidak tahu kalau Miku tidak melawan karena dia telah

mendengar "curhatan" Kaito.

Kaito melempar icepicknya ke kepala Miku.

"Ah--!!" Miku pun jatuh seketika.

"MIKU!!" teriak master. Master mencoba mengambil icepick di kepala Miku, tapi Kaito lebih cepat sehingga dia bisa mengambil icepicknya dan mengayunkannya ke masternya.

"Agh!!" seru masternya saat Kaito menebasnya. Dia memegangi dadanya yang berdarah.

"Master…" Kaito berjalan mendekati masternya, wajah pembunuhnya keluar.

"Kalau master tidak mau, aku akan membuat master menjadi milikku seorang…DENGAN MEMBUNUHMU!!" Kaito langsung mengayunkan icepicknya ke leher masternya.

'JRAAAASSSSHHHH!!"

Sekarang, kepala masternya sudah terpisah dari badannya. Badannya menyemburkan darah yang sangat deras. Badannya pun jatuh tergeletak di atas lantai, dengan bersimbah darah.

Sekarang hanya Kaito yang berdiri.

Dia tersenyum kecil tanda puas.

"Master…" gumamnya sambil melebarkan senyumnya.

* * *

Yak! Sekarang baru cerita ini benar-benar berakhir! Terima kasih kalian sudah mau membacanya!! Lalu, kalau mau, silakan review cerita ini!! Sangat disarankan!! Dan buat yang nggak tahu/nggak sadar, Ivan disini adalah Ivan bBaginsky alias Rusia dari Hetalia Axis Powers. Jangan tanya sejak kapan mereka temenan. Mari kita anggap mereka teman pena yang ketemu di pameran muffler sedunia di london (kenapa juga harus begini?). R&R!! Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada!

P.S : maaf kalau ada beberapa typo. Ini semua salah quick office di hape kakak saya yang tiba-tiba berubah bahasa jadi bahasa inggris. Gara-gara itu, semua yang saya ketik bisa berubah otomatis jadi bahasa inggris yang sebagian besar saya nggak tahu artinya. Dan saya juga males baca ulang, males banget *ditabokin pembaca*


End file.
